


What do you Mean?

by coockie8



Series: Yes/No/Maybe So [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Consent Issues, Drug Withdrawal, Dubious Consent, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Some French Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 23:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: Markus has been ordered to 'occupy' Leo while he's trying to quit Red Ice.





	What do you Mean?

**Author's Note:**

> The 'Dubious Consent' Tag is there because Markus isn't Deviant yet, and can't really truly consent.

Markus' breath hitched as hands slowly inched up his sides. He clenched his jaw as he washed the pans in the sink and tried to ignore the wandering touches

"Don't ignore me," Leo breathed against his ear.

Markus shuddered before swallowing thickly

"Leo, I'm busy right now," He informed, like it wasn't glaringly obvious that he was in the middle of something.

Leo kissed just behind Markus' ear and slid his hands up his shirt

"It can wait," He pushed.

Markus' LED turned yellow briefly before circling back to blue. He abandoned his task and turned to Leo

"Okay, but not in here," He caved before leading Leo into the living room.

Carl wasn't home, Markus wasn't entirely comfortable with him being out on his own, but he'd been ordered to stay behind and occupy Leo, who was trying to quit Red Ice. He'd never succeeded before, but the attempts always counted for something.

Markus sat down on the couch, Leo sitting next to him and kissing his neck. Markus clenched his jaw slightly, at which Leo pulled away

"Want me to stop?"

Markus' LED circled red momentarily before cycling through yellow back to blue. He glanced at the 'OCCUPY LEO' objective before smiling

"No, I'm fine," He assured.

Leo frowned slightly and tilted his head before pressing a kiss to Markus' lips, gently gripping his hips. Markus closed his eyes and kissed back. It wasn't in his programming, but he could figure it out. Leo immediately wrapped his arms around Markus' waist and pulled him into his lap. Markus yelped softly before letting a tiny smile slip, tilting his head out of the way so Leo could shower his neck in kisses.

Leo trailed his hands down Markus' back to cup his butt and give it a firm squeeze. Markus gasped softly and arched into the touch. That wasn't in his programming either, but Leo's hand felt so good. Leo smiled against Markus' skin before sitting back slightly to look Markus over

"You're so pretty," He praised.

Markus swallowed thickly before tensing up when Leo hiked his shirt up. Leo paused again

"Are you okay? Want me to stop?" He worried softly.

Markus made a small sound in the back of his throat. Want. He didn't have wants. He lowered his gaze a bit before shaking his head

"No, I'm fine," He assured "Please continue.”

Leo pursed his lips together briefly before carefully pulling Markus' shirt off. Markus sighed when Leo ran a hand over his stomach, letting his head fall back slightly. Leo pressed his lips to Markus' chest as he fumbled with his fly. Markus tried desperately to keep his breath steady, but with Leo teasing his chest with feathery kisses, and his knuckles repeatedly brushing Markus' straining erection, it was becoming difficult to maintain his composure. Leo cursed softly in frustration

"My hands are shaking too bad, I need help," He informed.

Markus looked down at Leo before nodding and sliding off Leo's lap to strip. Leo swallowed as he watched, eyes wide with anticipation. Once Markus was bare, he reached down to push on his erection, like his dick being hard was somehow rude or something. Leo shrugged his jacket off before pulling his V-neck over his head and standing to wrap his arms around Markus' waist and kiss him deeply. Markus carefully wrapped his arms around Leo's neck and deepened the kiss. Leo smiled against Markus' lips as he reached down to palm at his cock. Markus immediately jerked away; LED red. Leo stumbled a bit before blinking in confusion

"Did I hurt you?" He near panicked.

Markus bit his lip, LED still holding red

"I…-" His voice died on his lips and he lowered his gaze in shame.

Leo cupped Markus' face and pressed their foreheads together

"We can stop if you want, I won't be mad," He breathed.

Markus gently grabbed Leo's wrists

"I… I can keep going. My apologies," He mumbled.

Leo looked into Markus' eyes for a moment

"We can go slower?" He suggested.

Markus nodded a bit. Leo pressed a chaste kiss to Markus lips before taking a step back to finish stripping. Markus looked Leo over and licked his lips, he was thin, and pale, but he was pretty. Markus' gaze was drawn by the many puncture wounds on the inside of Leo's elbows. He reached out and gently took Leo's left arm, carefully running his thumb over the wounds. Some had healed and scarred over, a few were infected. Leo cringed slightly at the feeling

"Careful, it's a little sore," He mumbled.

Markus looked up into Leo's eyes before leaning forward to kiss him deeply. Leo sat down on the couch again and pulled Markus into his lap. He slowly felt along Markus' body, just enjoying the closeness. He slowly and reluctantly turned away from the kiss to catch his breath. He trailed a hand down Markus' stomach but halted before grasping his shaft

"Can I?" He asked.

Markus nodded and leaned back slightly to give Leo room to work. Leo smirked slightly and wrapped his had around Markus' cock, giving it a firm squeeze. Markus hung his head back and whimpered. Leo watched Markus' face and he slowly stroked his shaft, squeezing the head when he came up. Markus panted heavily, rocking his hips into Leo's hand, digging his nails into his shoulders.

"Like that?" Leo purred.

Markus whimpered softly before tangling his fingers in Leo's hair

"Y-Yes. It feels good," He stammered breathlessly.

Leo pressed his lips to Markus' neck as he jerked him faster. Markus let out a small sob and arched into Leo's touch, LED blinking red for a moment before circling yellow

"Leo, š'il vous plais, je suis si proche!" He moaned.

Leo swallowed thickly and slowly eased his hand off Markus

"Pas encore, je veux être en toi quand tu jouis," He purred next to Markus' ear.

Markus shuddered before gasping when Leo flipped him and pinned him to the couch. Leo wrapped a hand around his own cock and gave it a firm squeeze

"Ready?"

Markus tightly gripped the couch and bit his lip; LED blinking red again

"My sexual functions have never been used before," He muttered.

Leo just blinked for a moment before nodding in realization

"Oh! So, you're like an Android virgin?" He asked.

Markus nodded

"Yes," He said.

Leo gently stroked Markus' thighs

"So… You aren't ready? We can stop if you want," He soothed.

Markus shook his head and lied back

"No it's fine, I thought you'd like to know, is all…" He mumbled.

Leo chewed the inside of his cheek before gently hooking Markus' legs over his shoulders

"Tell me if I hurt you," He breathed before pressing his dick against Markus' hole.

Markus tensed a bit and clenched his jaw again. Leo paused

"If you don't want this, please tell me," He pleaded softly "You keep telling me it's fine, but it doesn't seem fine."

Markus averted his gaze

"I… I think I'm nervous," He admitted, LED solid red.

Leo stroked Markus' hips and hushed him softly

"Why didn't you just say so?" He soothed.

Markus looked up at Leo

"Because I… I shouldn't be nervous," He explained.

Leo pressed their foreheads together again and nuzzled Markus' nose

"I was nervous my first time too," He assured "It's normal."

Markus nodded and relaxed

"...Okay, I'm ready."

Leo smiled before looking down and slowly pressing into Markus, cursing softly at the tight heat. Markus tilted his head back and gasped. It didn't hurt, obviously, it was just a lot of pressure. It was a little overwhelming. He dug his nails into the couch and whimpered softly as Leo bottomed out. Leo buried his face in the crook of Markus' neck

"Fuck, you're so tight," He whined.

Markus swallowed and tensed his arms

“Am I allowed to…-?” His voice died, it seemed like a stupid question.

Leo let a little smile slip

“Yes,” He assured, he didn’t know what Markus had meant to ask in the slightest, but he didn’t care.

Markus let out a smallest sigh of relief before wrapping his arms under Leo arms and around his shoulders, holding him tight. Leo pulled back slightly to look Markus in the eye

“You don’t have to ask to do that,” He teased.

Markus crinkled his nose a bit before gasping when Leo shifted his hips. Leo kissed the tip of Markus’ nose

“Can I move?” He nearly whispered.

Markus nodded, spreading his legs a bit wider. Leo wrapped his arms around Markus’ waist and started to grind into his body; hiding his face in the crook of his neck again. Markus moaned and rocked his hips to meet Leo’s grinding. Leo pushed himself up onto his hands and pulled out halfway before sinking back in

“You’re so wet down here, you aren’t bleeding are you?” He worried.

Markus shook his head

“N-No, Androids auto-lubricate,” He assured, digging his nails into Leo’s back and grinding up to meet his shallow thrusts “Please, more.”

Leo grinned and pulled out until just the head before snapping his hips forward. Markus threw his head back and sobbed, dragging his nails down Leo shoulder blades and arms, leaving red lines. Leo pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses along Markus neck and chest as he fucked him into the couch, just _basking_ in the sounds Markus was making. He didn’t know how long he would last, he was already so close, but he didn’t want it to end. He never wanted Markus to stop looking so blissful. Markus sobbed softly under his breath

“L-Leo,” He stammered, reaching up to tug on his hair “Je suis proche, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi jouir.”

Leo shuddered before reaching down to squeeze the head of Markus cock

“Sois un bon garçon et jouis pour moi,” He purred before kissing Markus deeply.

Markus moaned into the kiss as he came. Leo broke the kiss to curse as Markus’ rippling muscles around his cock pulled him over the edge as well.

Leo took a moment to catch his breath before he let himself flop down on top of Markus.

“Are you alright?” Markus inquired softly as he corded his fingers through Leo’s hair.

Leo groaned softly before pulling out and rolling over onto the floor

“I’m great,” He snickered.

Markus propped his head up on his hand after turning over on his side to look down at Leo.

“Was it good for you?” Leo worried.

Markus’ LED flickered red for a the briefest of moments before he smiled and nodded

“Yes… It was good for me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> There's another part too this. I hope you liked it.
> 
> Please comment, comments make me a happy writer and happy writers write more.


End file.
